


feeling good

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Coming Inside, Degradation, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Impact Play, M/M, Manhandling, Post-Workout sex, Safewords, Strength Kink, but they dont actually do it, d/s dynamics, dom ji !!! gasp!!, jilix as boyfriends heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: Seeing Jisung come home from a good workout with Changbin, Chan and sometimes Jeongin was always hot. Felix always liked seeing Jisung sweaty and glistening, grinning coolly at him as he retreats to take a shower.Occasionally, with enough coercion, Jisung would let Felix ride him in either of their beds, Felix’s head tilted back and eyes squeezed shut with pleasure as he made the both of them come. It usually isn’t that hard to sway Jisung.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 14
Kudos: 337





	feeling good

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this fic about a week ago because i couldn't get over jisung's fucking arms in the god's menu stages. when the FUCK did he get so ripped? fuck han jisung (felix will do that later in this fic :D)
> 
> it's on the shorter side bc im trying to keep consistent with writing even though im busy with school (online and physical) and studying for exams!!! sorry im a nerd HAHA
> 
> regardless, enjoy~

Seeing Jisung come home from a good workout with Changbin, Chan and sometimes Jeongin was always hot. Felix always liked seeing Jisung sweaty and glistening, grinning coolly at him as he retreats to take a shower. 

Occasionally, with enough coercion, Jisung would let Felix ride him in either of their beds, Felix’s head tilted back and eyes squeezed shut with pleasure as he made the both of them come. It usually isn’t that hard to sway Jisung.

Felix, with his ever-persuasive mouth -- in more ways than one, of course. He’s been able to drag Jisung in by the arm into the bathroom, quickly sinking to his knees to suck him off, Jisung pressed up against the sink; or with Felix bent over, flexible as ever, letting Jisung lazily thrust into him. Jisung can take him any way he wants, because Felix will happily comply.

As Jisung stumbles through the door this evening, joking around with Jeongin, Felix feels his chest swell in a flurry of emotions. Jisung’s hair is damp with sweat, but he looks insanely good like this for some reason. Over the past few months, Jisung’s been building a good amount of muscle, finding every reason to show off to Felix. Jisung’s arms look so defined today, flexing as he tosses his duffel bag aside. Felix can’t take his eyes off him. 

“Babe,” Jisung whines, plopping down next to Felix on the couch. Felix immediately brings him in for a hug, kissing Jisung’s neck as he snuggles closer to Felix. 

“Missed me, baby?” Felix giggles lightheartedly.

“I saw the way you stared at me, Lixie,” Jisung’s voice deepens all to suddenly, whispering in Felix’s ear. “Wanna fuck tonight?”

Felix whimpers in the back of his throat. Oh. He didn’t expect Jisung to be this forward, had thought he would have to tease Jisung a little, shake his ass a little and bat his lashes prettily, the way he usually does.

“Please,” Felix exhales shakily. His cock stirs in his shorts already, feeling Jisung’s tight grasp on him, feeling Jisung’s flexed arms under his own tiny hands. He thinks about how Jisung could take him right here, toss him around any way he likes, bend him over and fuck him right on the couch. He feels himself blush, knowing Jeongin was probably still close by, and the stray thought of putting on a show while Jisung fucked him is quickly brushed aside. 

Jisung sinks to his knees and pries Felix’s legs apart in one swift motion, making the silver-haired man gasp and his cock twitch against his stomach. He wouldn’t have resisted much, but Jisung pushing his legs apart to reveal his cock makes him throb even more, knowing Jisung could do that so, so easily.

“Not here-!” Felix squeaks in an uncharacteristically high voice, barely seeing Jeongin make it into the hallway toward the rooms. 

“You don’t want people to watch?” Jisung smirks, a little too cockily, leaning down to press chaste kisses to Felix’s inner thigh, over the thin cotton of his shorts. Fucking tease. 

Felix gurgles. “I do,” He admits hurriedly. “But I want you to carry me and toss me into bed, and push me around before I suck your dick. Please, Jisungie.”

He knows that that does it for Jisung, eyes fluttering shut as he paints that picture in his head and lets out a soft groan. With surprising ease, Jisung locks his arms around Felix’s lower back and lifts him up. Flustered, Felix locks his legs around Jisung’s waist, feeling his erection throb against Jisung’s clothed stomach as he carries him into their shared room. Jisung only laughs, clearly feeling it as well. “You’re so weird, baby.” 

The slight jostling gives Felix somewhat decent friction, his clothed cock rutting up against the beginning of Jisung’s washboard abs. Felix groans again, close to grinding against Jisung’s tummy, because God, his boyfriend was sexy as fuck. 

“You’re cute, you know that?” Jisung teases, clearly feeling Felix’s frustration at whether to grind against Jisung in the short time it took for them to get to their room. Jisung quickly gets the door open, squats a little as he enters to make sure Felix wouldn’t hit his head, then proceeds to toss him carelessly onto the bed. 

The feeling of being pushed off -- albeit from a short distance and with Jisung’s utmost care -- makes Felix almost come on the spot. Jisung stares down at him with those dark eyes of his, looking like a predator ready to pounce. Jisung’s black, unstyled hair frames his face perfectly, jaw sharp as glass, teeth bared just a little -- he looks like he could eat him up right now. Felix would, gladly. 

Then, his glance softens a little, the one he’s used to Jisung looking at him with, the one accompanied by his sweet, heart-shaped smile and tender, loving words. “I’m gonna toss you around a little today, okay? You have to tell me if anything gets too much.”

Felix nods, Jisung struggling with a way for Felix to tap out. So, he supplies, “I’ll make a cross with my arms if it’s too much? And safeword with ‘sunflower’?” 

Jisung brightens up considerably. “Yeah, okay.” He leans down to kiss Felix, their soft lips pressed together. It’s reassuring, comforting, and Felix knows that Jisung would never hurt him on purpose. They part soon enough, when they’re breathless and giggly. Felix would never give up kissing Jisung, not when his lips are so plump and perfect, not when Jisung knows just what to do to make him feel special. 

“Strip for me, baby,” Jisung commands, sauntering over to lock the bedroom door. Felix makes quick work of his clothes, almost too eager as he tries to take off his bottoms and his shirt at the same time. His head gets stuck in the neck of the shirt, and Jisung downright laughs at him. 

He pouts, even though Jisung can’t see him. “Don’t be mean,” Felix huffs. 

Jisung’s soft hands help him pull the shirt over his head. Felix lifts his hips to help Jisung pull his bottoms past the swell of his ass and off his slender legs, to reveal Felix’s painfully hard erection, an angry red and already profusely leaking from the top. Jisung smirks, leaning down to bring his face closer to Felix’s. “You look so desperate like this. So perfect.”

Jisung smells of sweat, but Felix doesn’t care. Not when Jisung’s dainty fingertip circles his tip, playing with the precome already collected so he can rile him up even more. “Sungie,” Felix mewls, hips bucking up into Jisung’s delicate touch. 

Jisung now lets his fingers rub over Felix’s tip, poised elegantly as they tease the head. Felix shudders, the friction barely enough for him but still making him feel so frustratingly amazing. He wants to beg for more, but he’s intent on being good and taking whatever Jisung gives him whenever he wants, because the sex feels infinitely better when Jisung calls him good. 

Jisung moves excruciatingly slowly, clearly sadistic enough to want to watch Felix squirm. As Jisung cruelly begins to circle his rough palm over the head of Felix’s cock, the silver-haired man almost screams with pleasure, but quickly covers his mouth to muffle it. Sure, he’d love for everyone to hear Jisung take him apart so perfectly, but they’d never hear the end of it after this. “Fuck,” Felix whimpers behind his hands. “So good, Sungie, fuck-!”

He hears Jisung shift between his legs, holding Felix’s legs apart as he wraps his lips around Felix’s cock, making him moan. Jisung sucks on the tip lightly, dark eyes meeting Felix’s lust-hazy ones with an indescribable ferocity. He knows he’s teasing Felix, and he knows he does it well. He smirks while he sinks down slowly on Felix, easily taking his small cock into his mouth. Felix can already feel Jisung laughing at him for how tiny he is, and his cock twitches at the thought. Jisung quirks an eyebrow at him curiously, the head of Felix’s cock not even grazing the back of his throat. 

Jisung’s teeth graze the length of Felix’s cock as he begins to bob up and down, somehow even more cocky while he has Felix in his mouth (haha). Felix already wants to come, but Jisung will give him _so much_ shit for it, and will give Jisung a huge, maybe undeserved ego boost. He clenches the sheets tightly, chest heaving as he tries to keep his breathing steady. Jisung’s mouth feels _so good_ , wet and warm and velvet-smooth, and he’s leaking so much inside of Jisung. 

He’s so close and he tells Jisung such, toes curling as he feels like coming. Then, Jisung pulls off with a wet ‘pop’. Felix gasps, staring down at Jisung with an offended look on his face. Jisung, however, has an even cockier grin on his face. 

“What the fuck,” Felix can only pant breathily, the rising build of pleasure subsiding all too quickly, slipping out of his grasp like loose sand. 

Jisung tilts his head, voice dripping with sticky-sweet with condescension. “Didn’t you want me to fuck you, doll?” 

Felix pouts and nods, wiggling his butt a little in hopes of convincing Jisung to give in. Jisung shimmies forward so their faces are lined up, straddling Felix’s waist. Even in Jisung’s sweat-damp shorts, he can feel how Jisung’s rock-hard, equally as worked up as him. Jisung takes Felix’s jaw in his hand firmly, safely, and slaps him across the cheek with a certain intensity. “Then fucking take it how I give it to you, hm?”

Felix is thoroughly shocked. He doesn’t hate it, definitely not, but as his cheek stings from the impact, he wonders how Jisung became so thoroughly dominant and assertive. His mouth hangs open, drool collecting and blinking the tears that come up away quickly. Fucking hell. He nods slowly, still in awe. 

Jisung fucking giggles. “Good boy,” He coos, before sliding off of Felix’s lap. With his eyes, he follows Jisung to his bed, where he slides a box out from underneath it and grabs their half-empty bottle of lube. It seems to stick to his hand uncomfortably, but he saunters coolly back over to Felix. The silver-haired man sighs in awe, watching Jisung look so serious as he lubes up his fingers to start prepping him. 

A grin grows on Jisung’s face as he presses a finger to Felix’s puckered hole. He shudders at the cold substance and the foreign feeling, yet he pushes his hips down to meet Jisung’s hand. 

The slap Jisung lands to Felix’s thigh resounds throughout the room, making him gasp and jerk his hips. The spot reddens on impact almost immediately, Felix’s eyes wide as Jisung smirks at him. “Patience, doll.” 

Jisung holds Felix’s hip down with a firm hand, which is enough to stop Felix from squirming around too much.  _ Fuck. When did Jisung get so strong? _

Jisung’s finger teases at his hole, circling carefully, till Felix is slicked up with lube and he pushes a finger in slowly. Felix inhales sharply, coaxing himself to relax as Jisung begins to thrust his finger in and out of him, letting him get used to the feeling. The brunette is usually terribly impatient, but takes his time with Felix -- on purpose, both to make sure he’s prepped well and to tease the hell out of him. Jisung works his way up to two, three fingers, outwardly debating on whether to slip his pinky in just for the fun of it, but he relents, Felix letting out the prettiest whines past his lips in desperation. 

“Fuck me, Sungie,” Felix sighs, toes curling with desperation. “Please, I need it. Wanna make you feel so good.”

The corners of Jisung’s lips curve into a smile, finally pulling his fingers out of Felix with a wet squelch. Leaning forward, he presses his lips against Felix’s chastely, the silver-haired man chasing after the softness of Jisung’s mouth when he moves away. “You’re so sweet, hm? Letting me use you for my own pleasure… You deserve to get fucked nice and hard today, baby,” Jisung whispers next to his ear, before nipping at it gently. Felix shudders. 

He hears Jisung lube up his cock with his lube-covered hand, not letting any go to waste as he lines himself up with Felix. Felix’s hole flutters as he feels Jisung’s thick tip pressed up against him. 

Felix’s eyes roll into the back of his head as Jisung finally pushes into him, moving at an excruciating pace. Felix feels like he’s being split in half with how thick Jisung is inside of him, pushing till he’s buried down to the hilt. 

“Jisung!” Felix squeaks when the brunette begins to move, once Felix affirms that he can. “Fuck!”

“That’s what I’m doing, doll,” Jisung laughs. “It feels that good, huh?”

Felix nods, panting breathlessly. Felix has his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, red from being bitten, cheeks rosy and eyes welling with tears. He has a tiny hand wrapped around his equally tiny cock, too overwhelmed with Jisung’s movements to even start stroking himself.

Jisung coos at him. “You’re such a pretty cocksleeve, my pretty little toy. I’m gonna use you so well.”

His hips slap repetitively against Felix’s round ass, Felix gurgling as Jisung’s cock grazes his prostate, fills him up nice and good, makes him fall apart bit by bit. He’s relaxed nice and well by now, used to the feeling of Jisung’s buried deep inside him. Jisung grabs his hips tightly, pulling Felix down to meet his thrusts upward. 

Felix feels his gut curl with lust and attraction toward his boyfriend as he tosses him around like this. His head bobs loosely with every one of Jisung’s movements, arms dangling around his shoulders. “Sungie, Sungie, Sungie-!” Felix mewls, his position now making his abdomen burn a little. Even if he doesn’t work out with the other members, he’s sure enough sex with Jisung will give him rock-hard abs. He giggles at the thought. 

One of Jisung’s hands grip his cock tightly, stroking Felix’s cock slowly, in time with his thrusts. Jisung flicks at the head of Felix’s cock with every up-stroke, making the silver-haired man whine prettily. 

Jisung’s hips grow more haphazard and sloppy, evident to Felix that he’s close already. “Jisung, come inside me,” Felix moans, and Jisung shudders positively in response. Felix knows Jisung like the back of his hand, after all. “Feels so good, Sungie, fill me up, please!”

Felix leans up to press his lips to Jisung’s, meeting awkwardly still, but he takes the lead as Jisung is busy fucking him. Felix sucks on Jisung’s bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open so he can slide his tongue in against Jisung’s own. It’s hot and wet and messy, the squelching of Jisung’s cock sliding in and out of him like music to his ears as he sucks on the tip of Jisung’s tongue. Drool is dripping down the corners of his mouth, desperate and needy to be even closer to Jisung -- to feel him, to taste him, to be filled up to the brim with his release. 

With one, two, three more thrusts, Jisung comes deep inside of Felix, release painting his tight walls. He catches himself over Felix, stopping himself from crushing the other man. Still, as he pants to recover, his hand works on Felix’s cock, languid but sloppy. Felix is clearly buzzing with excitement, needing to get his release. Jisung can clearly tell, but drags it out longer anyway so he can hear Felix whine just a bit more. 

Felix’s eyes squeeze shut, feeling his orgasm build faster and faster as Jisung jerks him off, back arching into Jisung’s touch. “Come for me, doll,” Jisung growls, low and breathy in his ear, which makes Felix leak even more than he already was. “You’ve been such a good toy, now come for me, hm?” 

Jisung’s crude words are enough for him, Felix’s mouth hanging open in a gasp and his tongue lolling out as he finally comes, dripping down Jisung’s knuckles and spattering across his stomach. 

Felix’s chest heaves as he catches his breath, grinning up at Jisung who cheekily has his tongue peeking out between his teeth just a little. Jisung leans forward to kiss Felix, gentle and soft and loving, till they run out of air. 

Jisung runs his thumb across Felix’s lower lip, wiping off the drool then sucking it off the pad of his thumb. Felix’s face contorts with disgust. “You’re disgusting.”

“Says the one who wanted to fuck right after I got home from the gym?” Jisung says, pulling his soft cock out of Felix now. He lets it rest on Felix’s milky thigh, both of them chuckling at their state -- Felix basically fully naked, Jisung’s come dripping out of his ass, while Jisung’s shirt is damp with his sweat, hair matted to his forehead. 

Felix swipes his tongue over his lip and rolls his eyes. “Shut up, Han.”

“Wanna take a shower? We can cuddle… on your bed,” Jisung states, his eyes drifting from his to Felix’s bed. To say they were messy is an understatement. While Felix’s bed was made and adorned with plushies and pillows, Jisung’s sheets were now covered in lube, sweat and come. They could change them tomorrow. 

Felix nods. “Carry me. I can’t feel my legs.”

Jisung laughs, slapping the side of Felix’s thigh lightly. He scoops the silver-haired man up, kissing his freckled cheek as he secures an arm under Felix’s ass, maneuvering them into the bathroom. 

When Jeongin whines at dinner about seeing Felix’s dick in the hallway, Jisung and Felix can only avoid the others’ eyes and laugh to themselves. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yaw leave me a comment and kudo if u liked uwu
> 
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN)


End file.
